


Dragon Vanquishing for the Novice Knight

by driedflowers



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Early 21st Century Romanticism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I hate her, I hate her, I hate her.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Vanquishing for the Novice Knight

With Abed gone, the Valentine’s Day dance suddenly lost its appeal. So when Troy was dancing with Mariah, he poked the dragon in the scalloped red top. And got caught directly in her line of fire.

_Romantically, he’s... you know..._

When Troy thought of Abed romantically, the last adjective that came up was _weird_. Well, the bad kind of weird. The good kind of weird was high on the list, right around _cute_ and _adorable_ and _comfortable_.

If they ever had a romantic relationship, it would be just that. Comfortable. Not a fast-paced, dramatic affair with noir lighting and violin music. Not that he’d thought about it.

In this moment, outside the dance with the only person he wanted to see, it was almost safe to think these thoughts.

So when Abed said, _Happy Valentine’s day_ , Troy wasn’t embarrassed to say, _It is now_.

Maybe it was just the heart-shaped confetti and love songs leaking in from the cafeteria that made their hug feel a little different than usual.

 _Ignore her_.

There would be time to figure out what that new fluttery feeling was. But right now, it was enough to hug his best friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The things in italics are taken from the episode, in case that wasn't clear.


End file.
